learnnetfandomcom-20200213-history
Memes
Internet Meme~ '''Something that has taken the n00bs of the internet by storm. They are sometimes funny, but mostly just annoying. Or maybe its one of those things that make you laugh but then you keep running into it until you're mad List of Memes WIP '''Lolcats~ Probably the best known of them all. They are pictures of Cats and Kittens with Funny or cute cute sayings. They are almost never writen with correct grammar. The most famous saying is "Can I haz cheeze burger?" The people that made this also have other memes such as FAILblog, lolcelebs, Engrish, loldogs, etc. Rick Roll~ '''A trick people pull by offering a false link to something that catches your attenion. Once you click on it, it shows the music video (or just the music) of "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. '''O RLY? Owl~ A picture of an owl with "ORLY?" written as a caption, similar to lolcats. Awesome Smiley~ A yellow smiley face with a large grin and it's eyes looking upward. AWESOME!!! This...is...SPARTA!!!~ 'The fame of this one clip from the movie 300. Often placed in random places or remixed. '''Pedo Bear~ '''A pedophile bear. He's often shown with the ''To Catch a Predator ''guy. Sometimes, though he's not shown, little girls are shown trying to defend themselves or if it's a revealing picture, it's shown with the "PedoBear Seal of Approval." '''Oolong the Pancake Rabbit~ '''A cute bunny that can balance many things on his head. He became famous from his pancake balancing. Pancakes are cool. '''IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!!1!!!1!~ '''It's a famous anime sound clip from Dragon BallZ. '''Loituma Girl AKA Leekspin~ '''Is a clip taken from the anime ''Bleach ''that is played in a continuous loop with Loituma's Ievan Polkka. Vocaloid2's Hatsune Miku has done her own version of this clip and song. '''What What (In the Butt)~ '''A music video by YouTube user Samwell about homosexual butt sex. It's extremely funny and was even parodied by South Park in the episode ''Canada on Strike. 'Motivational Posters~ '''Pictures with a frame added to them that has captions on it. The larger text on top of the smaller text usually has the main idea or a summary of the picture and then the smaller text has a witty comment. '''Banana Phone~ '''An annoying, but adictive childrens song with nonsense lyrics. I dare you to watch it, you'll have to watch it again, and again and again. ''*evil laugh* 'LOL WUT pear~ '''A picture af a laughing pear with the caption "LOL WUT?" From DeviantArt '''Shoop da Whoop AKA IMMA FIRIN' MA LAZOR!1!!!!1!~ '''A picture of cell from Dragon Ball Z that shows him with red, clown-like lips and googly eyes as shouts "Imma firin' ma lazor!!! Bla!" and a blue lazor is shown coming from his mouth. It's also known to have that same face inserted randomly in video or animation such as in the ''Lazor Collection. 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time~ '''Animations showing dancing bananas dancing to the Ying Yang Twin's song ''It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time. This was parodied by Family Guy when Brian dresses in a banana suit and dances to the song to try and cheer Peter up. '''2 girls 1 cup reactions~ '''YouTube users have created a series of videos either show their own reactions to the horrible video or showing someone elses reaction to the video as they laugh in their faces type it. '''Jizz in my Pants~ '''A video from the Lonely Island about being easily excited and...well... you know, jizzing. '''Dramatic Prairie Dog or Gopher AKA Dramatic Look Chipmunk~ 'No one seems to know what this animal is, but either way it's an animal that quickly turns around and gives a dramatic look to camera as is zooms in. Also, Parodied in South Park's ''Canada on Strike ''episode. '''Chocolate Rain~ '''A music video from YouTube user Tay Zonday about racism. It was also parodied on South Park's ''Canada on Strike ''episode. '''Numa Numa~ '''Is best known for a video by Gary Brolsma dancing to Dragostea din tei by O-Zone. I'm sure others have done it too but no one cares. '''FAIL~ '''people of the internet find pictures or screen shots of stupid or rediculous things they encounter and write FAIL or EPIC FAIL as a caption. '''Leave Britney Alone!~ '''Is a web cam video by YouTube user Cris Crocker about how he's sick and tried of people picking on and making life harder for Britney Spears. Of course, this caused a chain of responses and Parodies. He was parodied by Seth Green on ''The Soup. '''Chuck Norris Facts~ '''Statments about Chuck Norris often commenting on his tough repetition. '''Section heading Write the second section of your article here.